


Fake Snores, Real Love

by sinningbreaksthecycletoo



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Burns, Cunnilingus, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Don't copy to another site, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fingerfucking, Laughter, Laughter During Sex, Love, Moving In Together, Porn with Feelings, Rare Pairings, Scars, Soft sex, Top Surgery Scars, Trans Character, Trans Philip Ojomo | The Wraith, Vaginal Fingering, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningbreaksthecycletoo/pseuds/sinningbreaksthecycletoo
Summary: And by god if there ever was one, the way shelooksat him. Her eyes are always shining when she sees him, and she always smiles so bright it nearly blinds him then and there. Even right now she’s watching him carefully, seeking nothing but his comfort and his happiness andman,he really loves her.
Relationships: Philip Ojomo | The Wraith/Meg Thomas
Kudos: 6





	Fake Snores, Real Love

**Author's Note:**

> my target audience will always be myself i am THAWING at this it is THREE AM help—
> 
> heads up philip is trans in this and his naughty bits use "female" words!!

Normally, Philip would be absolutely mortified about the obscene moans he's emitting, the sounds of his and his lover's mouths smacking against one another in a passionate lip lock making him all too aware of just how loud he's being. But today isn't just any other ordinary day. Today was the day he and Meg moved in together. 

They'd picked a relatively small neighborhood, not too far away from the city and still freshly founded enough to be peacefully quiet. After years of living together in Philip's cramped apartment, they now had a whole house to themselves and no neighbors close enough to hear them. 

It doesn't stop his face from burning something fierce though, making Meg giggle against his lips with a devious glint in her eye. Cardboard boxes and clothing garments alike are strewn about their new home, leaving them in nothing but their underwear and their bed. The back of his knees hit the bedframe and he falls onto his ass less than gracefully, smiling to himself when Meg snickers and shakes her head in endearment. 

No matter how many times they get intimate, it still catches Philip off guard how doting his lover’s mannerisms really are. Her touch is gentle as she traces over all his different scars, from his childhood burn disfigurement to his sleek top surgery scars, but it’s still firm as she’s not afraid or disgusted by him. In fact, her hands are always eager to touch and caress him any chance she gets.

And by god if there ever was one, the way she  _ looks  _ at him. Her eyes are always shining when she sees him, and she always smiles so bright it nearly blinds him then and there. Even right now she’s watching him carefully, seeking nothing but his comfort and his happiness and  _ man,  _ he really loves her.

Deciding to voice his thoughts, something encouraged by his wonderful partner, Philip snakes his arms around the athlete’s slender waist and slowly pulls her down onto his lap. “I love you,” he murmurs into her neck, closing his eyes and inhaling as much of her scent as he could before they eventually get down to business.

Megan laughs airly, cupping his cheek and leaning back to tilt his head upwards and make eye contact. “I love you too, Philip,” she tells him, and he feels the butterflies in his stomach flutter madly as if it’s the first time she says this to him. She smiles, thumbing his cheekbone and tilting her head. “Do you wanna keep going with what we were doing or would you rather cuddle and nap?”

While the offer is  _ incredibly  _ tempting, Philip shakes his head and kisses at her collarbone, his hands rising upwards behind her and toying with her bra’s clasp. He’s not a very sexual person by nature, that fact unassisted by all his insecurities, but when he has the love of his life in arms like this he finds his body and mind in agreement, both stinging with desire.

The woman never minded his apparent lack of libido, perfectly willing to be with him regardless, and it only made him love her all the more. “Ooh! Smooth,” she teases him as he finally gets the damned bra off of her delicate skin, sliding it off her arms then pelting it across the room who-knows-where. He only looks up at her and shrugs, a sheepish grin on his face.

She leans down and kisses it off his lips, relishing in the moan he lets out against her own. While they’re distracted, Meg hooks her thumbs through the edges of her own underwear and slides it off in one swift motion, she too tossing it aside carelessly before settling her sex on Philip’s bare thigh.

The heat alone coming off of her was enough to drive him mad, but then there was the feeling of how slick she was against his skin, not to mention the sinful sounds that resulted when she slowly ground her hips down on him. Philip barely manages to restrain a snarl, his grip on her hips tightening almost in warning.

“You like that, big guy?” She coos at him, laughing when a small blush rises to his already flushed cheeks. Megan then places her palms on each of his shoulders and pushes him to lay back onto his elbows, climbing over him with lustful eyes. Her hands glide down to the waistband of his boxers, tugging at it for permission. “May I?”

Philip’s swallows audibly and nods, lifting his hips off of the mattress to make the process of removing the undergarment easier. Meg is torturously slow in getting the damned boxers off, her eyes never leaving her lover’s until the fabric is fully removed and absentmindedly discarded along with the rest of its comrades.

“Fuck, Phil, look how  _ wet  _ you are,” is the first thing she says, shuffling her knees back as she trails her lips over every inch of his skin on her way down. Philip makes a small, mortified noise at her announcement, his hands fisting the sheets to keep himself grounded. As two of her fingers spread his  _ extremely noisy  _ lips apart, watching a string stretch between them in fascination, it’s Meg that gulps with difficulty this time.

Her free hand joins the fray, beelining straight for his clit and gently holding it between her index finger and her thumb. Philip’s legs jerk involuntarily and he whimpers, looking down at the woman between his legs in desperation. “You smell fucking  _ divine,  _ too,” she says, like it’s a casual comment. “Can I taste you? Pretty please, with a cherry on top?”

He appreciates her asking, he really does, but he’s so high-strung and desperate that he only nods frantically and subtly cants his hips upwards towards her face, unconsciously whining as he does so. Meg’s pupils blow wide at the display and he only catches a spark of white teeth when she grins at him before diving down into his welcoming cunt.

_ “Mmph!  _ Ah—!” Philip yelps, fighting back against the urge to shut his legs around her head and pull her down further. She’s mentioned before that she likes it, but he’s already too far gone to think about anything but the current ministrations he’s undergoing. “Mmhh, M-Meg,  _ Megan, _ mhh,” he groans, his head lulling to the side and his eyes closing as he loses himself to the pleasure.

Her tongue expertly explores his insides and exploits all his weak spots almost immediately. She usually likes to drag things out, likes to “savor him” or so she’s said, but this time she seems much too excited for that. She hums against him, something she  _ knows  _ drives him insane, pinching his now extremely sensitive clit between her teeth then sucking it to ease the sharp sensation.

“You close, baby?” She asks, her breath hot over his throbbing sex and making him shudder nearly violently. One of her hands reaches out and threads with one of his own, holding it tight while she teases the outside of his cunt with her other one. “I can tell you are. That’s it, Phil. You’re so perfect. I want you to let go for me, baby boy. I want you to come for me. Can you do that for me, sweetheart?”

She doesn’t actually give him time to respond, latching onto his abused clit with her mouth while two of her fingers finally,  _ finally  _ breach his aching entrance. Philip thinks he squeals at that, slamming the back of his free hand over his mouth to silence himself as she begins to piston her digits in and out of him.

Her pace is exactly the way he likes it and she knows, she knows what she’s doing to him, she  _ knows  _ how good she’s making him feel, and he doesn’t last long before he’s crying out into his hand and throwing his head back, his hips spasming as he loses the fight to not sandwich his lover’s head between his thighs.

Meg drinks up all his come in what’s possibly the dirtiest display she’s ever done, uncaring of her own languid moans and she licks long stripes up his swollen lips, swallowing every fluid in her way. Philip watches her almost entranced, seemingly a little in disbelief too, before sparing himself a second orgasm and laying back to look at the ceiling instead.

The redhead giggles at that, pressing a final kiss against his entrance before climbing up and laying down next to him at eye level, her hand never leaving his clit despite that. “Thank you, Philip,” she says, and he’s always convinced she has this ass backwards because  _ he  _ should be the one thanking  _ her  _ for the mindblowing orgasm.

Instead of gracing her gratitude with a response, he takes a shaky hand and slides it between her legs, taking a finger to her sex without problem. “Thank  _ you,”  _ he retorts softly, turning himself over just a bit so that his hand is in a better position to fingerfuck her. “Now it’s  _ my  _ turn. Come for me, too.”

“Oh,  _ fuck,”  _ Meg exhales weakly, arching her back and pushing her hips down onto his hand. Philip chuckles deeply, burying his face in her neck as she wraps her arms around his shoulders. He gradually speeds up and adds more fingers, until Meg is nothing but a sweaty and panting mess in his hands, just like he was a moment ago.

“Faster?” He murmurs, snorting when she responds with an intelligible  _ “yesyesyes pleaseI’msoclose” _ but obliging nonetheless. Meg’s moans significantly increase in volume as he accelerates and soon enough she’s joining him in post-orgasm bliss, turning her head to the side and bellowing to the heavens as she comes.

Philip keeps pumping his fingers in and out of her through her orgasm, only stopping when her hand settles on his wrist to slow him to a halt. They both take a moment to pant for breath, laying next to one another and staring at the ceiling of their new house.  _ Their  _ new house, Philip thinks, and smiles so hard his cheeks hurt.

Suddenly, Meg curls up into his side and throws an arm over his torso. “Nap time,” she says immediately, knowing full well that Philip would try to get up to clean the two of them up. He opens his mouth to protest, but the woman emits an exaggeratedly fake snore and he laughs, shaking his head and pulling her closer instead.


End file.
